Touch of Chocolate
by bon10
Summary: If you believe in fairies, then you'd be a mere Mello. Death note SIM games are much better than fighting over chickens. Donate some sugar cubes to L please.


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own this anime series!

**NOTE**: Actually nothing, just use your imagination if the story gets stupid. Te-he!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mello can't believe his very own eyes. His once huge bed made of layered fluffy soft mattress is made of luscious chocolate. The silky fabric of his blanket turned into a thin and flimsy sheet of dark brown almond flavored chocolate. And his favorite pillow, in which under it once hid a single tooth, became a huge slab of rich white chocolate goodness. But before he could make out what exactly did happen, the striking aroma of all those chocolate hit his poor nose as a generous amount of freshly made saliva found its merry way near Mello's jaws and to everywhere his face. Mello can now only drool.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yagami Light, with one eyebrow raised, looked intently at the frustrated blonde teen. He shifted his line of sight at L's seat where he found the peculiar detective stacking sugar cubes endlessly on his white tea cup. L seemed to manage a wee bit of smirk but it was quickly brushed off by the observant's sternness. Light heaved and sighed heavily. He averted his gaze from the pale-hued man and fixated his chestnut brown eyes to the invisibly annoyed blonde teen.

"I do believe in fairies. I do. I DO!" Mello blurted

"But that doesn't explain why the hell would you use all MY toothpaste up…MY TOOTHPASTE and not YOURS, eh?" Light stated in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"My room is at the northwestern direction and it reeks of bad aura. I can only use purifiers that inhabit the godly southeastern direction. Only then can I manipulate the elemental water chakra to cleanse the vessel which the fairies desire." Mello explained glibly. Light stared at him at disbelief and started to chuckle sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, So you're into the occult now. That's very nice. Really much better than **fighting over chickens and eggs** ... I must say, you've really grown, kid."

Mello's face lightened up a bit. "You really think so? Thanks." He said almost innocently ---- Patience call it quits. Yagami Light is now perhaps at the stage of rage but instead of being equally pissed and be an ass about it, he still took matters calmly unto his hands plus a bunch of genius type weird mind-to-self-consciousness conversations.

"Of course not"

"I thought so." Mello replied coolly despite himself.

Light forced a very unconvincing smile. "So you were just making it all up!" He said almost mockingly as if he never knew from the start.

"My logic is flawless. Well the unmasked truth would be unthinkingly, yes." Mello responded plainly.

Light chortled a bit, not of happiness or of any realization that the joke was upon him but of sheer annoyance. But he decided to continue playing along, nonetheless.

"Oh dear Mello, I must you have just relayed an unbarred truth. That is, in my point of view." Light smirked 'lightly', having a 'light bulb' of idea flashed before his brain.

"I just used your toothpaste to brush my teeth. It's very apparent to everyone since I consume a lot of chocolate every single day that I must use a ton of toothpaste to clean my teeth with and use an equally massive spoolful of dental floss." He paused for a while and produced a manlier tone. "No fairies involved." He added thoughtfully.

That was the cue. Light clutched his own stomach and headed for the nearest exit from that room. Mello was left flustered. Light, almost out-of-oxygen, ran while muttering "_would you believe that_" 's and "_that's so stupid_" 's along with a few dosages of unprevented laughter. L just sighed.

'_I guess I have to start where he got in to the __**'**_**pinch**_**'**__, eh?'_ L thought to himself as he crouchingly walked to the chocolate fanatic's direction. He bit, almost conservatively the doughnut on his hand. It was **choco-flavoured**. It had many mini-candy bits sprinkled on it and the nougat filling inside the dough of the doughnut was like ecstasy.

"Mello, what is it that occupies space in your head and has mass?"

"Well, it doesn't matter."

"It's not nothing. It must be something."

"Well there is nothing at all."

"How about Raito-kun's **beloved** toothpaste?"

"You mean by that, Kira?"

"Yes Kira, Kira's toothpaste…"

"Uhmmm….well.."

"?????"

"Well.."

"Now what is it?"

"I guess.."

"What, Mello?"

"I guess I have no choice……"

*waiting*

"…well, the truth is….."

L was getting impatient, though it wasn't his nature to be the one running out of patience. It was going out of hand. But there is a lot of time. Yes, he wouldn't mind waiting. After all, he still doesn't want to be defeated by Kira in any other next time. He'd want to prove that his L ain't gonna mean **loser**.

Matt had just finished the simulation game he was reprogramming. He minimized the window which visualized the rebirth of his new antic and it humbly reprocicated into a simple tab. At another open application, he saw the 'nice' virtual gift which he just received from an anonymous colleague. It was a classic sent-over-the-e-mail virus. Matt scoffed and laughed almost crazily for a moment. It was awkwardly old-fashioned. He effortlessly eliminated the computer's vile foe with just a nick of time which didn't take that much. '_This isn't going off the hook_ ' Matt thought to himself. So an evil plan brewed passively on his mind and was immediately converted to action. He was on his way to get his labeled:| j3yZs0N!c | virus drive when he passed through an out of breath, panting and tear-streaked-faced Yagami Light. His face was all red and it seems that if ever he would not be able to survive his hysterical ordeal that'll probably be the cause of his untimely death.

"I really can't believe him. That's just plain stupid. Whahahahahaha!!"

Tear started to form at the corners of his deceitful eyes. Matt gave a questioning look to that incessantly laughing guy.

**MATT'S POV:**

I was going on my very merry way at that time. Yes, my sweet revenge. Not that I really am pestered by his less malevolent cyber deed. Off I was to get my beloved virus. I could almost kiss it now. Well, that's until I found Kira-san almost sprawling on the floor…laughing? That's pretty strange. What the hell is he talking about? Matsuda? I mean only that Touta-san is that stupid to be laughed about like that. Oh maybe the Teru Mikami guy! Iie, dame-desu! Misa perhaps… Wait why am I even bothering?? So I proceeded to get my virus.

**~END OF POV**

Meanwhile, in the other room…

"I guess I have no choice but to tell you the truth." Mello reluctantly proclaimed.

He held L's insipid hands into his own and brought his face a bit closer than usual to L's disoriented ones. The eye-bagged detective defensively backed off a little from the gaucheness. Their exchange of actions continued for some time until L got cornered on the wall. He got a bit confused and frightened of what incest idea Mello might be thinking of. But instead of doing what L had fearfully nearly concluded, Mello whispered secretively unto L's ear.

"L, I do believe in fairies."

L pushed Mello away gently and invited him to seat at a nearby office couch. He sighed out of relief and began to ponder about the 'serious' matter.

"Mello, can you repeat it again I believe I was 34% taken aback."

"L, I trust you as my predecessor and as my role model. You were also my teacher. You took 'care' of when we were at Wammy's. Therefore I place my trust in you. And yes I do believe in fairies."

"I appreciate the fact that you are confiding it to me, Mihaeru-kun, Iie, Mello. But can you elaborate to me your 'affair' with Kira-san and his doted toothpaste."

"Revenge… Actually partial revenge…"

"Then??"

"Well, L do you remember what happened yesterday? Of course you do. That's one of the reasons. Yes, my tooth."

"Oh, our bickering?" L replied innocently

**-FLASHBACK (YESTERDAY)-**

Near was stacking 32,145 sets of royal deck cards into a stunning likeness of the Eiffel Tower itself. He was plunged into concentration by this mind-boggling challenge he put himself with. But for him, it is all but just a mere way of wasting a few seconds of his attention. When you are balancing things, you should always focus and constantly remind yourself to choose the right game pieces or else everything that you've worked for will fall into nothing but a big banner of failure flashed before your face. Near sighed carefully. He was on the middle of high-standing handy all-around metal ladder. As he buried himself into that level of a hobby, Matt busied himself by perfecting the simulation game he was working with since the previous night. It was an interactive Death Note SIM game using real DN characters accompanied by their almost 100% synchrony of stereotypes, habits and OOC-ness of each person. Sound effects were also commendable. Artwork and graphics also deserve thumbs-ups. But the real highlight of the game was the six authentic Death note pages on the hardware. It means if you die on the game, you'll be literally sent off in the other world by a very unsurprising heart attack. As for those pages, getting those isn't that hard. You'd just have to piss Light-chan off so that he'll use his 'kawaii' notebook and remind him sarcastically that the method won't work with DN characters that already died on the series but lived again due to the needs of this fanfic. But the rule doesn't apply to all, though. When it comes to pissing Light-chan off, L is the guy one might call a 'veteran' at that playfield.

"If there has been a first man he must have been born without father or mother – which is repugnant to nature. There should have been a first bird which gave a beginning to eggs." Light explained briefly.

"Even Stephen Hawking and Christopher Langan argue that the egg came before the chicken, though the real importance of the question has faded since Darwin's "On The Origin Of Species" and the accompanying Theory of Evolution, under which the egg must have come first. Assuming the evidence bears out, a hybrid is a compelling scenario that the egg came before the chicken." L replied in an expositive way,

"But L, the theory of punctuated equilibrium theorizes that the actual speciation of an organism from its ancestral species is usually the result of many mutations combined with new geographical surroundings, called cladogenesis. So therefore, the first chicken might not have came from eggs but from a process identical to that of mammals." Light countered.

"Wait, why are we discussing this in the first place? You jest about what you suppose to be a triviality, in asking whether the hen came first from an egg or the egg from a hen, but the point should be regarded as one of importance, one worthy of discussion, and careful discussion at that." L said in his monotone voice.

"I was just going along with you. It is very obvious that this is just a case of circular cause and consequence. You are sitting a bit straight at the moment so I have assumed that your I.Q. had dropped far more than a mere 40%." Light smirked.

"There's 7% chance that what you say that you feel is true but the rest of the hundred would be your Kira-nature. Ne, Raito-kun?" L countered blissfully.

"Homo erectus caveman!" Light was getting pissed off.

"So it's name-calling now,eh? You, the 'erectus caveman' words left out."

"I am not a Homo!"

"Sure **YAGAMI**, saying, IM-A-GAY.." said the monotone voiced guy

Light lost his patience. He gripped a handful of his knuckle and delivered it freshly unto the latter's face. L was at first, startled. But he himself has a childish attitude and definitely hates to lose so a few sterling kicks will probably fly off by now.

"I've said this to you before, Raito-kun. Whatever the reason, my motto is an eye for an eye." Saying that, he landed a strong kick at Light's flat abs. They continued fighting like uncivilized men for awhile when they accidentally hit someone on the face. He, who was neither Yagami Light nor L Lawliet, was Mihael Keehl aka Mello.

"mmMMMAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The computer geek rushed immediately on the scene, leaving the program he was working on causing it to be 2% imperfect. After examining the victim thoroughly, he discovered something Mello would definitely not like.

"Mello, a tooth of yours fell. Terribly." Matt said plainly

"Yes and………"

"Well that'd be no chocolate for 48 hours.."

Mello's eyes were getting watery. Then he burst into tears and screamed at the top of his lungs a screeching, ear-disturbing ----

"ooOOOHHHHHHHHHHNooooOOOOOOOHHHhh!!!!!!!"

Light made a face and turned to the ill-fated Mello. He sighed. 'Oh, It's just some two days. No big deal.' He **thought** silently.

Mello continued to shriek girlishly and weakly punched the ailing Matt, not because of any excruciating pain but of the fact that there'd be no chocolate for him for the whole 48 hours.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**"**Yes, Mello. Your tooth fell." L concluded

"Now I'm going to explain it to you. So listen carefully." L nodded

"L, I believe in fairies so I decide to give my tooth to the tooth fairy. I have an impossible wish you see but I won't tell you just yet."

'_I thought you trusted me'_ L thought jokingly

"It's not that I don't trust you. In fact, even Matt doesn't know."

'_That's an assurance.'_ L spoke on his mind

"It's indeed an assurance that that is a total secret."

'_Did he just read my mind? It's a mere 1% though."_ L wondered but kept silent instead.

"If I'm going to give an unhygienic tooth to the fairy, it's very unacceptable. So I used all of Kira's toothpaste up to clean the tooth. Now L, that's the truth." Then Mello left. Period.

**L'S POV:**

Mello left me hurriedly. I guess that's the truth. There's a 80% chance Raito-kun discovered this earlier on and perhaps is now laughing stupidly. Oh well, back to my tea then. And I went back to my favorite seat, watching Near arranging and balancing the deck of cards. I think I'd have to add more sugar on this one.

**END OF POV**

It was at his own bedroom Mello was heading for. He will surely make that wish come true. Near almost finished his tower back then but Matsuda tripped over it. Oh well, he would have to start from scratch again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: Yes, finally I have escaped from my colleague's search team. BWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh nothing.. Chapter 2 is coming up.


End file.
